The present invention relates to an automatically retractable step, particularly such a step which is usable in the galley of an airplane.
The galley of an airplane does not have much working or moving space because of the high density of equipment and supplies therein. Also, numerous pieces of equipment, implements and supplies are stowed from ceiling to floor. The latter fact requires that some sort of step or elevating device be available to permit access to elevated items. The former fact requires that the step be selectively stowable.
Recessable steps for use in a galley of an aircraft are known in the art. However, prior art recessable steps are required to be manually moved back to their stowed positions in a recessed compartment after they have been manually pulled out thereof.
The main problems recognized by users of these steps are (a) that they must be manually deployed, (b) that they must be manually stored, and (c) that they may inadvertently be left in the deployed or extended position and thus become a hazard to personnel working in the galley. Any step which ameliorates the foregoing should also take up little space--which is at a premium in an airplane--be lightweight and be simple to use and maintain.
The present invention provides for an improvement of prior art recessable steps, the improvement being a step which will automatically retract after being used and which meets the criteria of being small in size, light and simple.
The inventors recognize that such a step would be useful for many non-aircraft-related applications, for example, in the home use, or boats, in recreational vehicles, or in any place where there is a recurring, temporary need to reach elevated areas beyond the reach of a person.